gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pit
)]] The Pit is the codename for the headquarters and base of operations of the G.I. Joe Team. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity There were several distinct structures known as "The Pit" in both the Marvel and DDP comics. The Pit The first Pit to serve as the Joe Team's headquarters was located in underneath the Chaplain's Assistant School's motor pool in Fort Wadsworth on Staten Island. Only members of the elite G.I. Joe and the privileged few are privy to its existence. Even the chaplains and their students are not aware their motor pool has a huge secret underground. Early on, the Pit has become a matter of interest to Cobra as they have made several attempts to ascertain its true location. Among the early attempts was the insertion of a battle robot that would makes its way up and beam a signal. Thanks to the Joes' resourcefulness, this plan was foiled. The Pit II After Cobra's assault, the top floors of the Pit were badly damaged, so the Army took the opportunity to completely revamp the base. When the expanded Pit was completed, General Austin ordered a grand opening ceremony. When Cobra finally determined the location of The Pit II and invaded, it was destroyed by several pre-placed charges. The Pit III After a brief time as a fully mobile force, the Joes began work on a new permanent base, located in a remote area of Utah. The Pit IV Write up. IDW comics continuity The Pit is located somewhere in the Nevada Desert. Like Marvel's Pit III, the facade looks no more than a simple exercise camp in the desert equipped with only a water tower and several Quonset huts. However, there are several technological achievements that this Pit is equipped with. The lone guard on the surface is actually a hologram, as actual security is performed by closed-circuit cameras that are placed in covert and overt locations. The headquarters itself is accessible via an elevator in one of the Quonset huts. Rather than several levels designated to a particular function, the Pit is a huge underground cavern that is spacious enough to have several small standing buildings. Several pillars stand supporting the cavern ceiling. Movie continuity Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) The location of the Pit in the movie appears to be in the desert in Egypt and the main exit out of the base is through the roof, which is camouflaged under the sand. The Pit is still the Joes' main headquarters and training ground, filled with scientists, soldiers, guards and training equipment from a holographic shooting range to an underwater training site. Mid-way through the movie the Pit was attacked by Cobra Drillers led by the Baroness, Storm Shadow, Zartan, and Neo-Vipers. The result was the murder of Cover Girl by Zartan and nearly the entire guard force killed by Cobra, General Hawk's near fatal injury by Storm Shadow and the near destruction of the Pit, along with the theft of nanomite weapons. Snake-Eyes was seen watching the repairs of the Pit to near manageable levels but in the end the Pit was so badly damaged that the base was incapable of being used as a command center. General Hawk took command of the Joes from a U.S. submarine or in person for the rest of the film and at the end of the movie, it was decided that the U.S.S. Flagg would be the new temporary base as the Pit was compromised. In the end of the movie, the Pit seem to have been repaired at some point and returned to its role as G.I. Joe's main base of operations since the Joe teams are heading out to combat once more in their transports from the fully repaired Pit to other dangerous war zones. Toys External links Write up References Category:G.I. Joe bases